


You Can Find Love Again

by Origin013



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Atem and yami are separate people, Ex-boyfriend who is a dick, Multi, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Some nasty content, Yami Marik goes by Sobek becuase why the fuck not, Yami/ Yuugi is main pairing, Yugi is just trying, maybe will add more ships inside story, my poor boiiii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origin013/pseuds/Origin013
Summary: Yugi Motou is just your average college student just trying to get his degree in game development, but the gods had different plans for Yugi. Throw in an annoying brother who can’t stay out of anyone’s pants, a pesky alpha trying to get into Yugi’s life and relentless school drama. This will be one hell of a year.(If anyone catches that reference I will love you forever)
Relationships: Atem/Heba (Yu-Gi-Oh), Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You Can Find Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yami Marik goes by Sobek because why the fuck not   
> Also enjoy   
> Thoughts are in bold   
> Let me know in the comments what you think  
> Love y'all and stay safe

Yugi sighed as he saw that his favorite coffee shop was closed.  **Well there goes my hopes of being awake at all today.**

He thought bitterly as he decided to go to another coffee shop that he knew was around the corner. Yugi walked into the new coffee shop already in a terrible mood and just wanted to get his coffee without any further delay. 

‘Hello, welcome to Java Dreamhouse. What can I get for you?’ A way too happy voice said as Yugi walked in the shop. Yugi looked up to see a man smiling at him, but it wasn’t the smile that unnerved Yugi it was the distinct smell of Alpha pheromones wafting through the air with its source being the happy barista behind the granite counter. Yugi narrowed his eyes, he hated Alphas with a fiery passion. Being an Omega himself meant that he was always at a series disadvantage and the Alpha knew this, and if he didn’t then he was an idiot. Another thing that threw Yugi for a loop was how the Alpha looked very similar to him he had the pale skin and tri-colored hair except the barista’s hair had lightning strikes defying gravity in his hair that shone gold in the coffee house light. His eyes also separated him from Yugi, while Yugi had purple eyes this strange man had ruby-colored eyes that looked like the color of the sun while it was setting down the sky for night to come. Yugi scowled as he marched forward to order just wanting to get to his class.

‘I’ll have a large triple shot espresso.’ Yugi said curtly just wanting his coffee. The barista looked at him almost surprised by his request.

‘Alright’ the man said ‘That will be $4.50’ 

Yugi handed over the money then went to his way to wait in a seat for his drink

‘Wait! I need a name for the order.’ the barista called after him. Yugi sighed and simply stated 

‘Yugi’ over his shoulder not even bothering to see if the barista caught the name he just continued walking to a seat in the back of the shop. He heard a silent ‘okay’ behind him as the barista started making his order. 

Yugi sat down and pulled out his phone going over his messages and seeing one from his brother, that he sent at 2:49 AM no less. It basically stated that he was staying over at some Alpha’s dorm that night and won’t be back at their shared dorm till about 10:30.

**Typical.**

His brother had a tendency to bed any Alpha with two legs and a dick. Even though he loved his brother, Heba, dearly he didn’t approve of his nightly freelances. 

‘Yugi’ a voice said snapping him out of his disapproving thoughts. He saw the barista looking at him as he held Yugi’s drink. Yugi stood up and walked up to the counter and took his drink out of the barista’s hands. He sipped the drink to make sure it was the right one, satisfied with the order he turned on his heel and went out the door.

‘You’re Welcome.’ he heard from the man behind the counter. Yugi spun around furiously only to see the man looking at Yugi giving him a smile and wink.

‘The name is Yami.’ The barista said 

‘Why should I care?’ Yugi snapped back now very pissed at this Yami guy. The man only shrugged his shoulder and turned to clean his equipment. Despite his rage, Yugi blushed, then angry at himself for blushing he turned on his heel again and walked out of the shop. 

**Who the hell does that guy think he is? Yami, what kind of name is that?**

Yugi practically stopped into the college grounds and walked to his class. Once he got to the C13 room he walked in to see his professor about ready to start.

**Great now that asshole made me late.**

Yugi went to his seat as the professor started his lecture, talking about the best way to capture the attention of the gamer with small subtle things to keep them interested in the game. Yugi plopped down into his seat next to one Seto Kaiba. The two of them did surprisingly get along despite Kaiba being an Alpha they both had a sort of respect for each other which lead to collaboration on things for Kaiba’s company. Kaiba had actually offered Yugi a job for when he finished college at Kabia Corp. 

Kaiba looked at Yugi clearly surprised that Yugi was late and wanted an explanation but Yugi waved him off. Yugi then took out his laptop to take notes about the professor’s lecture, trying to make up for lost time. Despite his drive to take notes Yugi’s mind still wandered to the barista at that weird coffee house, what did he say his name was? Yami. That’s it. 

**Wait why am I thinking about that stupid Alpha. I need to pay attention.**

Yugi shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and pay attention to what his professor was saying.

‘A good game developer leaves thing to the imagination. Leaves their gamers asking more questions and wanting to be answered but not giving the answers but rather making the gamer work hard and earn the answer.’ 

Yugi stopped typing his notes for a moment.

**That’s just like the barista did to me. He left me with questions. He’s going to be more trouble than I originally thought.**

Yugi struggled to keep up with the professor as his mind went back and forth between paying attention in class and thinking of Yami. That annoying Alpha.

Finally class ended and Kaiba looked to Yugi

‘Why were you late. That’s not like you.’ Kaiba said as he collected his things.

‘I had problems with my coffee this morning. This dumbass Alpha messed with me’ Yugi responded quickly. Kaiba just sighed

‘One day someone will break down those walls of yours and reverse what that asshole Alpha did to you.’ Yugi looked at him with disdain

‘Really. You had to bring him up?’

‘It needed to be said’ Kaiba countered as he got up and left the classroom. Yugi looked at Kaiba’s back wondering if what Kaiba said was true. Yugi quickly dismissed the thought 

**No. That won’t happen I’ll make sure of it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading  
> Be sure to comment and give kudos   
> I love y'all   
> Stay Safe  
> Here is my Ao3 email if you have questions, comments or just need to talk  
> ao3origin013@gmail.com


End file.
